Can't Help Falling in Love
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: Cloud just can't help falling in love with Aerith... CloudxAerith CloudxAeris Clourith Clourith Cleris R&R, please. Enjoy!


Cloud looked out at the beautiful flower field before his crystal blue eyes. A light wind brushed his blond spikes slightly into his face as he stood next to Fenrir. He sighed in relief looking towards the sky. This place made him so happy; he couldn't care about anything else in the world. Maybe that was because there was nothing wrong anymore. _Because he was finally able to be with her… now and forever…_

Cloud glanced back towards the yellow daisy field and silently waited until his breath would be taken away by the very sight of the girl that meant everything to him.

Cloud thought to himself as he waited; _I wonder when she'll get here. _Even though he had only been there a little while, it seemed like he had been waiting for hours. And even though he _just_ saw her yesterday, it felt like forever since he got lost in the girls evergreen eyes.

Cloud closed his eyes as he leaned against his motorcycle, crossing his arms.

When all of a sudden his eyes shot opened at the sound of a gentle voice he heard in front of him.

"Hey, bodyguard."

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. Aerith was standing in a golden field, under an ocean blue sky that was complimented by puffy white clouds.

He slowly made his way closer to her, walking deeper into the yellow flowers, petals falling to the floor with every step he made. Cloud felt his breath leave his lungs as the space between them lessened. As he walked to her, Aerith's face lit up with happiness. The flower girl's smile always made Cloud feel better. It brightened up his day in every way. Every time she flashed that smile at him, it only made him want to say what was on his mind even more. But her smile was like a double edged sword to him. It would make his heart beat faster when it was there, and leave him heart broken when it was gone. He could never really let a _planned_ sentence leave his lips and he had _her_ to blame for that.

Cloud wanted to say something; anything but every time he looked at her he'd lose all of his thoughts. She had the ability of doing that to Cloud from time to time. _And he loved it_. He loved how she was the only one to break down his cold exterior and make him want to speak but at the same time, leave him speechless. _Damn! Say something you idiot. You're making yourself look like such a fool. _

Lifting one of his hands to his head, Cloud scratched the back of his skull trying to come up with anything to say to her. But when he had finally opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by her serene voice.

"So Cloud, why are you here?" She said while twirling around, leaving her back to him.

Cloud immediately felt the pressure of having to be the one to initiate a conversation lift off of his shoulders.

"I just..." he started, "…Wanted to see you." He paused then added; "…I missed you." His voice was softer than usual as he made eye contact with her.

Cloud's tender words made Aerith's heart flutter, and she flirtatiously giggled; "Well, that's good enough for me."

A moment passed and Cloud was silent. Hoping to get him to speak more, Aerith asked; "So, that's it?" Cloud wanted to speak but he felt lost. She saw Cloud's face deepen in thought. She puffed out her cheeks a little as if she was trying to get what Cloud _really_ wanted to say out of him. Slanting her head to one side, she placed her arms behind her back. Teasingly speaking to him she said, "You know Cloud, you don't _have_ to come here to be with me." She looked to the sky.

Cloud not knowing what came over him, said; "I know, I know… it just feels better being able to _see_ you, that's all…" He was surprised with what he had just told her.

"So, you just wanted to _see_ me then?" She teased him in hopes of getting him to say a little more about his thoughts. "No—Yes—I don't know…" He quickly admitted.

Mentally kicking himself, Cloud complained;_ God. Why can't I speak right?_

Noticing her almost about to turn around_, h_e decided to speak.

"Wait. That's not the only reason I came here." Aerith's face grew curious to Cloud's blunt confession.

She stayed quiet; wanting to know what was on his mind. Cloud finally opened his mouth and let out what he was trying to say; "I was thinking about the past…When we were traveling the planet." He stepped closer to her, his face growing more caring. Aerith slowly put her hands behind her back, listening intently. _Why the past? _Aerith asked herself.

"Well, I remembered when we went to Costa Del Sol_, _you and I were left in the hotel to get all of our stuff." Cloud murmured the words, the smile on Aerith's face grew sweeter with every word Cloud let slide off of his tongue. "I remember the radio was on."

Aerith's emerald eyes grew wider with surprise as Cloud recalled such a small detail.

_How does he remember that? It was four years ago. _She thought to herself.

"It was Elvis Presley's 'Can't Help Falling in Love'. You had told me it was your favorite song." He said in one breath. He lifted his hand behind his head scratching in nervousness.

"Cloud…How did you..." Aerith wanted to know why Cloud remembered something like this but Cloud spoke again.

"You said you always wanted to dance to that song."

Aerith couldn't keep the smile from spreading on her face. She couldn't understand why he was speaking of that time and song but him talking like this was to sweet to ignore. "Cloud, why are you bringing it up?" Aerith mused. Cloud didn't answer.

Aerith's curiosity grew when she saw Cloud turn to his motorcycle and pick something up. As he messed with the object he softly said,

"I was looking for that song for the last couple of days, and I finally found it."

Aerith saw a thin slot open on the small dashboard of his motorcycle and saw him put the round shiny object in its holder. He turned back to look at her beautiful face and smiled gently.

Cloud stepped closer to her, holding his hand out towards her, inviting her to take his hand. Aerith gasped in surprise.

_What's he doing? Is he... _

She looked up at his handsome face and heard the quite tune of a piano start. _'Can't Help Falling in Love'_ started to play and Aerith felt her breath leave her lungs to only stay inside her chest, allowing her heart to flutter about aimlessly. She heard Cloud say with a quiet and shy voice,

"Will you dance with me, Aerith?" She looked at his gloved hand, then back to his face. He had the cutest smile on. It was boyish and full of affection. She's never been smiled at like that before, not even by Zack. And to be honest she never saw Cloud smile like that to anyone else either. And she liked that.

"Of course I will." She said in complete bliss.

And with that she stepped closer letting her hand slowly fall into his. Cloud's usually tough hands were tenderly caressing Aerith's delicate hand-almost like he thought he would break her if he wasn't as gentle as possible. _She's breathtaking. _Cloud thought as he took in the sight of her face.

He loved her eyes; he could look at them forever if he could. He loved her pink lips that let her smile the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Come to think of it, he loved everything about her. It seemed like everything she did would leave his heart pounding in his chest. He felt so alive with her, at peace. _God, I can't mess this up. _He thought, already thinking he had done so.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in..."_

As those words echoed through the flower field their dance started. Cloud lifted Aerith's hand to his toned shoulder while laying his other hand on one side of her hips. He softly reached for her other hand and held it in his own.

"_But I can't help falling in love with you _ _Shall I stay_, _Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"_

Cloud moved his hand from hers, wrapping his arms around Aerith's small waist as the soothing sound of Elvis played. They both felt as if they were in heaven together, not a soul to be found.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea_ _Darling so it goes Some things are meant to be _ _Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Cloud moved his hands up her back holding her tighter, never wanting to let her go. They swayed for a few moments until Cloud spun her, causing her pink dress to twirl in a circular motion. Soft giggles could be heard dancing their way off of Aerith's lips. The spin was perfect. He let her small body fall onto his larger build as soon as the spin had ended."You're a good dancer." Aerith murmured. Half smiling, Cloud joked; "…I practiced." He pulled her closer, their bodies practically melding together.

But before the both of them new it, the song was reaching its end.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea_ _Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

As the last chorus played, Cloud was lost in thought; he could never understand how he was lucky enough to meet someone like her. Almost as soon as he delved into his thoughts, he was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt himself lose balance .

_Ahh, Crap!_

Cloud had tripped over some weird object on the ground. The loss of balance caused Cloud to fall forward with Aerith still in his arms. She fell flat on her back, Cloud on top of her. "Sorry." Cloud said through a half growl and sigh. He was sure he had just hurt her, so he was surprised when he heard Aerith's fit of giggles ring through his ears.

_Great she thinks I'm an idiot…_

Cloud started to feel very uneasy as he thought of all the possible things Aerith _could_ possibly think of him. Lifting his head to look her directly in the face, he noticed her smile. Aerith opened her pure eyes, only to realize Cloud was staring at her with complete wonder. Her giggles were no longer heard.

They lay, gazing at each other under the wide blue sky, surrounded by thousands of flowers.

Something in Aerith's eyes made Cloud feel like she wasn't laughing at him, but laughing because she was happy, with _him_.

_He's so cute. _Aerith thought. She loved how Cloud would make adorably small mistakes like that. His simplistic and awkward characteristics were why she loved him so much.

As the last words finally played,

"_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Cloud uttered words he never thought he'd ever say to anyone.

"I love you, Aerith." She was first shocked at what he had said, but the shock turned into happiness; "Cloud…" Aerith began but before she could finish she felt Cloud gently press his lips to her own. His tender kiss lingered on her closed mouth. The kiss was soft and innocent. Just like how she always pictured _their _first kiss being. After just a few seconds, Aerith gave into the moment, parting her lips to allow Cloud to deepen the kiss. Their mouths moved in soft motions, their lips closing and opening over each other tenderly.

After a few moments Cloud slowly pulled away. Sliding one of his hands to her soft cheek, he began stroking it with his finger. He gazed at her, realizing how much he loved the feeling of kissing her, and how much he loved her eyes, her smile.

"Can I kiss you again?" He murmured. Aerith slowly lifted her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to him as if telling him he can always kiss her. He slowly leaned in for another sweet kiss, a little more intense then the first. Their kiss tasted like heaven. And for that moment they _were_ in heaven.

It didn't bother him knowing that Aerith was physically gone, for the time being, she was more real to him than anything else in the world. He could speak to her, hug her close to him, look at her eyes, feel her breath on his skin, feel her heart beat beneath his chest, and hear the sound of her angelic voice.

And that's all Cloud ever wanted and asked for. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else in the world. He loved her. The very truth is, Cloud _can't help falling in love_ with Aerith.

_/The End._


End file.
